First Time
by fangirlingdontchaknow
Summary: This is a little one-shot about the first time Bonnie gets shot on the job. Based off of their real history, but with many aspects of the musical. Hope you enjoy!


***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Bonnie and Clyde. **

Most hold-ups were the same. In and out. Quick. Easy. Harmless. The guns were rarely used, the triggers seldom pulled. They didn't want to hurt anyone, they just wanted the money. Times were hard, and this was their way of getting by. That was all.

During one particular job, however, a trigger was pulled. But it wasn't one of theirs. The cashier pulled out a gun while Clyde's back was turned. He only heard the gun go off and a feminine groan. He turned around just in time to see Bonnie fall. He shot the cashier three times before he even registered pulling the trigger.

He swung his gun around, pointing it at everyone in the room.

"Hands up!" He yelled in fury. Everyone raised both of their hands in the air as Clyde bent down and scooped Bonnie into his arms. The blood from her shoulder wound was seeping into his shirt. He could hear her ragged breathing which made him sigh with relief as he ran to the car, trying not to jostle her, but hoping to elicit a response. She seemed eerily quiet to him.

He laid her in the car and moved her head onto his lap, pulling off his shirt and pressing it into her shoulder as he drove. Her eyebrows knitted in pain.

"I'm so sorry sugar." He said, surprising himself with the worry in his voice. "You're gonna be okay, I promise."

"It's not your f-fault baby…" Bonnie whispered in a strained voice. But he knew it was.

He stopped at the motel they were hiding out in and helped Bonnie out of the car. Clyde kept his arm firmly around her waist, supporting her weight as they walked quickly to the door to avoid being noticed.

Once inside, he had her sit on the edge of the bed and unzipped her dress. He pulled gauze and whiskey out of their bag and proceeded to tend to the wound. She groaned and gritted her teeth so hard he thought they would shatter. He did it as quickly as possible due to his experience, but he knew how much pain she was in. It killed him.

Once he secured the gauze, he sat behind her and let her sag against his chest. He held her around the waist and buried his face in her hair. He felt dizzy with relief, but heavy with guilt. He lay back with her on the mattress and laid Bonnie next to him, continuing to keep an arm around her waist. She was already fast asleep.

He propped himself up on one elbow and stroked her hair. He never wanted her to be this involved. He just wanted her to drive the getaway car and keep him company. Not that he ever thought she wasn't cut out for his line of work, but he didn't _want _her to be. He wanted her safe and unknown by the press so she could have a good life if she left him. He really did expect her to leave early on, but she always stuck by him. He looked down at her sleeping form and gave a sad smile. Now he was attached, and didn't think he could handle it if she left him.

Yet she stayed. As he cleaned her wound uneasily over the next few days, she insisted it wasn't his fault; that she would never want to leave him, and even that she was glad that _he _wasn't the one who was shot. She was so in love; they both were. But the guilt never stopped. Not even when all that was left of the wound was a puckered scar.

There would be many more scars to come for the both of them. None of them were easy. A wound on one was a wound on the other. But the hardest scar for Clyde to deal with was the one just below Bonnie's collarbone; the very first.

…

***Author's Note***

**Hello! So this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I am in love with this musical and I am quite sad that there isn't a lot of fanfiction for it, so I decided to contribute! Please let me know if there is anything I can improve, and/or if there is a prompt you would like me to write for. I tried to catch all errors, but if you find anything, it is my error and mine alone. Thank you very much for reading!**


End file.
